dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Freeze
Doctor Victor Fries (ヴィクター・フリーズ, Vikutā Furīzu), also known as Mister Freeze (ミスター・フリーズ, Misutā Furīzu), who was once a respected and brilliant cryogenic scientist, turned to a life of crime after his wife, Nora Fries, whom Victor cryogenically froze to develop enough time to create a cure for her rare illness, was stolen away from him by his GothCorp CEO, Ferris Boyle. In the confusion of Farris' betrayal, Victor Fries suffered a lab experiment gone wrong, his body was electrocuted exactly the same time as being drenched in the cryogenic chemicals that he had created, which changed his body and his blood froze in his veins, mutating him into a bizarre quasi-undead being who could generate extreme cold around him. The result was becoming a cold blooded, icy villain scientist with ice-generating abilities, motivated by the desire to find a cure him and his wife, get revenge on Ferris responsible for their changes and kill anyone who would stand in his way. Though saved by Batman, Freeze and Lazara regards the hero as an adversary for stopping their revenge against Ferris, sending them to Arkham Asylum, and continues in their plans and attempts to find a cure through crime. Continuing in his plans and attempts to discover a cure through crime over the years, Mister Freeze often partners, yet rarely works, with other villains and criminals to steal the money and materials, unless it furthers his needs for his research, experiments, armor, abilities/powers, weaponry and antidotes to save him and Nora. "Have you ever seen a flower die? Watched something that was once so beautiful, so full of life, collapse and rot from within?" :—Mister Freeze to Hugo Strange. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Maurice LaMarche (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Victor Fries was a brilliant cryogenicist whose beloved wife Nora was stricken with a fatal degenerative disease. He placed her in suspended animation while obsessively searching for a way to cure her, but the corporation that funded his research - and Nora's life - pulled the plug, triggering an accident that transformed Fries' body into a cold-blooded form that must always be kept below zero; at normal room temperature he will die. Wielding a number of freezing weapons, he wears protective armour in his quest to somehow bring back his lovely wife and avenge her fate - which he partly holds the Batman responsible for. Appearance As Victor Fries As Mister Freeze Mister Freeze appeared as his skin was altered into a cold blooded form that was caused by the tank that exploded. He wore a super cooled, sleeker, survival suit, that resembled a hazmat suit with far less bulk, that kept his coolant subzero temperature to survive and powered up with super coolant in his suit. Freeze wears high-tech red lens thermal goggles that he used to scan for targets. They resembled a pair of heavily-modified welding goggles, the lenses flipped down and activated when Freeze was in danger rather than having him wear them all the time, and they flipped up and deactivated once he was out of danger. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. *Weight: 190 lb. Attributes *Scientific genius, with a specialty in cryogenics. *Employs an extensive array of cryo-weaponry. *His body has been permanently altered to survive at a sub-freezing state. *Wears protective, freezing armor whenever he's out in an above-zero climate. *Motivated by his grief and anger over the fate of his wife Nora. Gallery File:Victor_fries_dr._locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Victor Fries, as an Arkham Asylum Inmate. File:Mr._freeze_redesign_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Mr. Freeze's updated suit Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Freeze's henchmen Familiy *Nora Fries (wife) Neutral *Batman *Penguin Rivals Enemies *GothCorp **Ferris Boyle *Joker Powers, Abilities and Traits Mr. Freeze, as a result of his accident, generates extreme cold around him. But with the special technology in his cryogenic suit he is able to generate, manipulate, control, and shoot blasts of ice at will, and project ice-waves around him. He often uses these abilities to create bridges at high areas and paths across the water. He also has created winter-wonderlands and several ice burgs with his powers alone. He also possesses a special heat rod that allows him to heat and shatter any ice he creates. When using this device, he can freeze enemies then shatter them to pieces. Powers * Cryokinesis: Mr. Freeze has the power to not only manipulate and control ice but he can also able to produce, spring, and fire blasts of ice directly from anywhere, if not just from his hands. * Weather Manipulation: In the future, Victor (going by the alias Mr. Freeze 2.0) is able to produce temperatures so cold to make it snow so hard, that Gotham went through an ice age at one point. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: ** Science: ** Chemistry: ** Gadgetry: ** Computer Operation: *'Cryogenics': Freeze is a skilled inventor, specializing in cryogenics. He was able to successfully put his wife in suspended animation and use the same technology to create cryogenic weaponry. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)': Strength level *'Superhuman strength:' Because of his mechanized life-support suit, his strength was also augmented to superhuman levels, which was best demonstrated with his effortlessly knocking a civilian a considerable distance away by ramming him with his forearm, also destroying the ice trapping his leg in the process, as well as his frequently grabbing Ferris Boyle by the neck. Weaknesses *Freeze's primary weakness is that his body must be kept at subzero temperatures in order for him to survive. *'Antifreeze': *'Electricity/Electromagnetic Pulses': Electricity can short circuit the equipment in the armor, allowing Batman the opportunity to attack as Freeze attempts to compensate. *'Heat': Freeze is at high risk when exposed to intense heat and must maintain a low body temperature at all times. He most commonly wears a suit of armor to keep his temperature low, but also has developed small cooling units that can be directly attached to his body. *'Stealth': The bulkiness of the Freeze suit limits the mobility of Mr. Freeze significantly, allowing Batman the opportunity to use stealth attacks against him. However after each attack he adapts his suit so the same attack can't be used again. *'Anti-Freeze tech': As part of a plot to defeat Penguin, Freeze gave Batman a chip designed to prevent his tech from being used against him, which may be used against Freeze during his fight against Batman. However, after its use, Freeze will reprogram his ice gun so the disruptor cannot be used again. *'Technological Reliability': Must be kept at temperatures below the freezing point of water. Temperatures above freezing are both extremely harmful and painful to him. Equipment *'Cryo-Suit': A protective suit that keeps his body temperature below freezing, keep his powers under control, and enhances his strength and protects him from most physical attacks. Gadgets Weapons *'Mr. Freeze's Cold Gun': He freezes areas around him using special weapons and equipment. Transportation Gallery History Past Dr. Victor Fries is a brilliant scientist and expert in all the forms of the science in the means of of cryogenics and, to a degree, in its related fields of chemistry and biology and pathology. His interest began as a child, when he innocently attempted to save several ill neighborhood pets by cryogenic preservation. This, however, horrified his parents and neighbors. Victor was disowned and sent to reform school, and he grew up apart from everyone else. This changed when he was a young man and met Nora--a beautiful woman who saw Victor as quite a kind man. They eventually married, and they were happy. Victor had discovered that his wife, Nora, was suffering from the terminal illness known as Huntington's Chorea. Desperate to save his wife, he placed her into cryogenic stasis. Ferris Boyle, his boss, learned of this and became interested in how he managed to successfully place her into cryogenic stasis. He then offered Victor a deal: Victor can work on Gothcorp's secret cryogenic weapons program, and in exchange, Ferris will fund a cure for Huntington's Chorea to save Victor' wife. Victor accepted the deal, but then discovered that Ferris had absolutely no intention of actually fulfilling his end of the bargain, so Victor decided to take matters into his own hands, proceeding to secretly conduct his research on the cure. Ferris eventually discovered this, and had him brought to the lab, confiscating Nora's capsule, and had him beaten. He also fired a prototype cryogenic cannon, causing an explosion trapping a security guard and Victor. Victor witnessed the guard's death from inside the quarantined lab, and developed a cryogenic suit to escape, since than became Mister Freeze. Synopsis See also *Mister Freeze's Thugs External links *Mister Freeze Wikipedia *Mister Freeze DC Database Notes & Trivia *Mister Freeze first appeared in Batman #121 (February 1959). *Freeze's minions resemble his appearance in the 1960's TV series "Batman". Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fries Family Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Chemists Category:Hackers Category:Ice Powers Category:Weather Powers Category:Martial Artists Category:Redeemed/Reformed Category:Redeemed/Reformed Villains Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters